uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Inclusive
Post your chart records for the relationship between the two charts (12/07/2014 onwards) on this page. You can see sales only positions against the official chart positions via the artist stats pages. Also see the new entries from 12/07/2014 onwards for full chart runs for sales only charts over on the UKMix Forum. Note that top 100s weren't available in the first week (12/07/2014), Biggest Difference Ranges below are 'official' positions. First position in brackets is the 'official' position. 2-5 (min 2) 3. (5-2) - Shake It Off - Taylor Swift (27/09/2014) 2. (3-5) - Ghost - Ella Henderson (19/07/2014) 6-10 (min 3) 4 (10-6) - Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (09/08/2014) 3 (6-3) - Your Love - Nicole Scherzinger (26/07/2014) 3 (10-7) - Make U Bounce - DJ Fresh vs TC (12/07/2014) 3 (8-5) - Me And My Broken Heart - Rixton (02/08/2014) 11-20 (min 5) 7 (21-14) Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (16/08/2014) 6 (15-9) Somebody To You - The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato (26/07/2014) 6 (18-12) Jungle - X Ambassadors & Jamie N Commons (02/08/2014) 6 (13-19) Stay With Me - Sam Smith (16/08/2014) 4 (12-16) Waves - Mr. Probz (26/07/2014) 21-40 (min 8) 18 (35-53) - Don't - Ed Sheeran (09/08/2014) 15 (39-54) - Wasted - Tiesto ft. Matthew Koma (16/08/2014) 14 (26-40) - Don't - Ed Sheeran (26/07/2014) 14 (36-50) - Wasted - Tiesto ft. Matthew Koma (09/08/2014) 13 (38-51) - Don't - Ed Sheeran (02/08/2014) 13 (38-51) - Classic - MKTO (16/08/2014) 13 (38-25) - What Are You Waiting For - The Saturdays (23/08/2014) 11 (40-51) - Money On My Mind - Sam Smith (26/07/2014) 10 (40-30) - I Wanna Feel - SecondCity (12/07/2014) 10 (25-35) - Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran (12/07/2014) 10 (22-32) - Don't Ed Sheeran (19/07/2014) 10 (38-48) - Classic - MKTO (09/08/2014) 10 (34-24) Tough Love - Jessie Ware (16/08/2014) 9 (24-33) - Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne (12/07/2014) 9 (38-29) - Don't Look Back - Matrix & Futurebound feat. Tanya Lacey (12/07/2014) 9 (24-33) Don't - Ed Sheeran (16/08/2014) 9 (40-31) It Was Always You - Maroon 5 (16/08/2014) 9 (26-35) Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne (16/08/2014) 9 (27-36) Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX (16/08/2014) 41-100 (min 20) 48. (49-97) - I See Fire - Ed Sheeran (19/07/2014) 45. (44-89) - One - Ed Sheeran (19/07/2014) 40. (59-99) - Money On My Mind - Sam Smith (23/08/2014) 36. (100-64) - Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (02/08/2014) 33. (56-89) - Money On My Mind - Sam Smith (16/08/2014) 31. (100-69) - Superstition - Stevie Wonder (19/07/2014) 29. (96-67) - Jolene - Dolly Parton (19/07/2014) 29. (65-94) - A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (02/08/2014) 29. (89-60) - Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (09/08/2014) 28. (85-57) - Dirty Dancer - Kingsland Road (23/08/2014) 27. (92-65) - Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd (19/07/2014) 27. (92-65) - Way We Are - Kove ft. Melissa Steel (09/08/2014) 26. (83-55) - Touchin' Lovin' - Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj (19/07/2014) 26. (80-54) - Satisfy - Nero (19/07/2014) 25. (67-42) - All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran (19/07/2014) 24. (93-71) - Make U Bounce - DJ Fresh vs TC (02/08/2014) 23. (66-43) - How Good It Was - The Courteeners (02/08/2014) 23. (77-100) - Let Her Go - Passenger (09/08/2014) '41-100 > 101-200' (min 25+) 45+ - (56-?) - One - Ed Sheeran (26/07/2014) 40+ - (61-?) - Pompeii - Bastille (16/08/2014) 37+ - (64-?) - I See Fire - Ed Sheeran (16/08/2014) 36+ - (65-?) - Photograph - Ed Sheeran (26/07/2014) 34+ - (67-?) - I'm A Mess - Ed Sheeran (26/07/2014) 33+ - (68-?) - I See Fire - Ed Sheeran (09/08/2014) '101-200 > 41-100' (min 25+) 63 - (73-136) - Take It To The Base - Dapper Laughs (19/07/2014) 37+ - (64-?) - Calm Down - Busta Rhymes feat. Eminem (19/07/2014) 34 + - (66-?) - This Freakin' Song - The Janoskians (09/08/2014) 40 - (71-111) - Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons (19/07/2014) ? - (?-100) - Lay Me Down - Avicii (19/07/2014) 33 - (?-68) Make The World Go Round - DJ Cassidy ft. R Kelly (16/08/2014) 29 - (?-72) It's Not Right For You - The Script (16/08/2014) ? - (?-87) - Lay Me Down - Avicii (26/07/2014) '101-200 (min 30)' Different No. 1s So far, none. Peak Differences 113. (200-87) - Lay Me Down - Avicii 63. (136-73) - Take It To The Base - Dapper Laughs 33. (93-60) - URL Badman - Lilly Allen 27. (92-65) - Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd 12. (63-51) - Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess 9. (38-29) - Don't Look Back - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Tanya Lacey 8. (46-38) - All Of The Stars - Ed Sheeran 8. (30-22) - Way We Are - Kove ft. Melissa Steel Biggest Difference in Charting/Non-Charting 101-200 possiibilites are unknown. Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Chart Records